A Weird Love Story
by Rose and Romance
Summary: SasuSaku "It's not that big," he said. "What's not?" I replied back. "Your forehead." "Oh. Thanks." "Your welcome, whats your name?" "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." It will turn out to be love, they both knew it from the beginning.
1. My First Real Friend

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 15. And the most important person in my life is Sasuke Uchiha. I love him very much. It all starts one fine winter, 8 years ago..

* * *

I was crying, on the wet, and cold ground which is covered with snow, at the park. I cried because some sick group of girls, or should I say bullies, teased me because of my _forehead_. I have a big deal of a _forehead_ but they should mind their own business. One of them are _Ino Yamanaka_, whom use to be my _best_ and _only_ friend. They teased my forehead 'billboard brow'. It makes me feel so angry that my tears started bursting out. I should have listen to my mother when she said it will be better if I stayed at home because its snowing and helped her with some kitchen work, such as washing the dishes. For a 7 year old, I'm very _diligent_.

I stop crying when I felt something something soft touch my forehead. I still can't see anything because my eyes are still filled with endless tears. Through my ears, I can hear only the wind blowing smoothly from my left, which made my shoulder length hair flew all over my face and neck. The warmth of that _something_ is still on my forehead. I lift my arm to feel that _something_, it was a hand. The warmth I felt on my forehead is someones hand.

I blinked 3 times to clear my eyes from the tears I cried earlier. I saw a raven haired boy with deep, dark onyx eyes in front of me. I felt my face becoming more red-er every second. I think the boy noticed this and lift his hands of my forehead. Then I realized, that the group of girls who teased my forehead before was no where to be seen. _I wonder what happened to them.._

"Its not that big." he said, getting up, handing me his right hand. I ignored it and got up with my own strenght. Remembering what my mother always said,

"Don't talk to strangers". But this boy looks preety harmless. Besides, he's very nice, I think.

"What's not?" I ask him, knowing that he is going to say what I think he's going to say.

"Your forehead." he said, smirking at me. _I knew he was going to say my forehead! Oh well, at least he's not saying its huge..._

"Oh, thanks." I said, blushing.

"Your welcome, what's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." My blush turned rose pink.

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He didn't look at me, he's looking at the ground.

I then realized that some familliar voice is calling my name, my mother. _Where did she come from?_ "Coming mom!!" I didn't even turn to look at her. I'm too busy looking at the stranger that help me, earlier. _Sasuke Uchiha huh? He looks rather familiar, maybe we go to the same school or something._

"Sorry, Sasuke. I've got to go now. My mom is calling me."

"Its okay, we will meet again soon, right?"

"Um, uh, yeah, someday".

"Then I will be looking forward to that someday."

_That was the last sentence I heard from him that day, he ran away from me. To go home I guess, afterall, its getting dark. That reminds me, oops! my mom!!_ So, I quickly ran to my mom who's now, walking towards me.

"Sakura, who's that boy?" my mother ask me..

"No one important." I said, blushing and looking at the direction that Sasuke ran to.. and all this because of my forehead. Its creepy but true, we met only, because of this forehead of mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That day was the first and last time I saw him. Until, the wheel spins, and we meet again. Which is about a few months after that day. It was embarrassing!!

25th May, in the morning. The sun was shining brightly after raining 24 hours yesterday. I was at the market by force. My mother made me go to the market to shop for milk, vegetables, fruits, rice, fish, chicken, spices, and much much more that I have to write it down on 3 pieces of paper. I've already bought half of it, which leaves me another half. My mom made me go here every Tuesday and Thursday, so I wont get lost in this super huge market. I know every inch of it, including all the people who sell _stuff_ here.

_Oh, this basket is really heavy.. _I thought as I walk to another stall. I was just a few meters to the stall, but I accidentally bump into someone. _Oh not again!! this things have been happening to me lately. First I bump into someone, then I said sorry, then that someone yells at me telling me that I should look where I'm going, then that person left. Very, very rude._

I fell on my back, all the groceries I carried in my basket are now everywhere on the dirty ground. Including the chicken I bought earlier. Its just a few centimeters from my right. Its skin was now covered with dirt and grass. Eeeeww, a brown chicken. Is there anything more gross?

I got up on my feet, unaware that my dress are full of dirt and mud. I didn't pick anything up since its all full of dirt. The fruits, the vegetables, the rice, including the brown chicken. I stare at the ground. _What am I going to tell my mother? That a stupid maniac bump into me and I drop all the groceries to the ground and now its all covered with dirt? That's the truth, but what kind of mother wouldn't be mad? She gave me quite a lot of money for that stuff and I'm just going to say I accidentally dropped it?_

That reminds me, the stupid maniac. He already got up too. How dare he just kept staring at me?! After he bumped me and made me drop all of my groceries! I feel like slapping him. That maniac looked up and meet my now, I think angry gaze. I looked at him, in disbelief, crossing my arms. I didn't get a good look at him because the Sun is shining right on my face, which made my view a little unclear. He walk closer to me and by my surprise, he was...

"Sasuke.." I said, or more like ask, by the sound of it.

"Sakura?" he said. I nodded. I was speechless. I didn't think I'll ever meet him again or at least, not here.

"What are you doing here?" he ask me.

"Well, uh, um.."

"This is like 2 years all over again.." he said, annoyed.

"My mom made me go shopping". I nearly whispered. I then finally remembered to panic because I don't have enough money to replace the things I dropped. He looked at all my groceries on the muddy ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. Here." he hand me some money. I just stare at it. _I wonder if I should take it. It would solve all the problems but its his money. And this is also my fault for not looking where I'm going. I don't want him to pay for all of it.._

"Just take it, Sakura". he said, still handing me about I don't know how much yen. I shook my head, and it annoyed him. He rolled his eyes and said:

"Sakura.." my name.. its sounded so perfect spoken by his voice. I grinned and nodded. I took it, and I can't believe I did.

"Let's just keep this between you and me, no need to tell your mother, okay?" he said while smirking.

"Okay. Thank you.."

He walk beside me while I walk to the stalls to re-buy my groceries. Its feels awkward, _him_, walking by my side. "So," I said, breaking the silence between us. "Hm?" he ask, without looking at me. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to buy some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff, stuff." he said, I realized he's annoyed, again. But I still want to know.

"Tell me,"

"Hn".

"Sasuke.."

"...."

"Sasuke?"

"Tomatoes."

"Huh?"

"I came here, to buy tomatoes." he said, I think he's blushing. _Tomatoes? Why would he buy tomatoes? _

"What would you buy tomatoes?" I said what I was thinking.

"To eat them".

"Huh? You mean you like them?"

"Yeah."

"More than fruits?"

"Maybe".

"Apples?"

"Tomatoes."

"Grape?"

"Tomatoes."

"Strawberries?"

"Definitely tomatoes." Then, I couldn't help but to laugh. _How could he like tomatoes more than apples, grape and strawberries? Weird.. but cute._

"What are you laughing at?" he ask. I can see he's mad but I just can't stop laughing.

"N-nothing.." I said, laughing even harder.

The rest of the day went quite fast. Spending it with Sasuke is really worth it. After done shopping, he walk me home. We were very close (as friends). When I got in the house, my mother didn't even noticed a thing. Oh, what a day.. I was looking forward to see him again.. soon..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eeek.. sorry, I didn't really check my **

**grammar and spellings.. so..**

**oh well, please review..**

**and there's a next part, **

**coming soon.**


	2. The Invitation and Mikoto Uchiha

**28th May, Saturday**

It's a very beautiful morning, I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my window. I'm got a feeling that something good will happen today, and was in a good mood, as usual, I could already smell food that my mother is cooking from the kitchen. My feet walk by itself to my door but I remembered that I should go take a bath first. My hair looks like a mess!

So, I bathe and got dressed. I was combing my hair when I heard the doorbell rang. I almost jumped when I heard it. I finished combing my hair when I heard my mother answer the door and said hello to the visitor. If I'm not mistaken, the guest is a she. I skipped to my door and opened it. But once I got outside, I was being sneaky, hoping that my mother didn't noticed. I tip-toe to the living room and hide behind a wall. Thank goodness my mother didn't noticed. I glance at them, it's weird spying on my mother, I never did that before... At first I focused on what they were saying, but then I noticed, that the guest already saw me and she smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Kitara. She's very pretty, you must be very proud." Kitara, that's my mother's name. Wait, daughter?! did she just said that? I glance back to see if she really is looking at me and to make sure if she really said what I think she just said. When I did, I saw two pair of eyes looking back at me. I gasp loud enough for them to hear, then my face started turning red. _Oh my god! They saw me! I'm dead, I'm dead!! _Those words keep repeating in my head as I close my eyes. I know mom, she will fire up when she caught me doing something rude. She's really strict and hard about manners and stuff.

It took a few seconds until I could feel a soft hand on my forehead._ This was just like that day, the day when I first met this boy, Sasuke ..?.. um, uh, what's his surname? I can't remember. Okay then, like the first day I met this Sasuke,(I don't remember his last name) guy.._ For a few seconds, I was half hoping that _he_ was touching my forehead. I don't know why but half of me hoped that it was _him_, but the other half said, _no it isn't Sakura! Stop day dreaming... there's no way it could be him. Why would he come to your house anyways? It could just be that guest or your mother getting ready to smack you!!_ I flinced at that thought and flash my eyes open to meet another emerald jade eyes. From that, I knew it was my mother..

"What are you doing, Sakura?" she ask me, still touching my forehead, but this time with her index finger. She made a circle on my forehead over and over again. I was scared. My eyes are wide, my face was much more red-er my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and I was breathing heavily. My mom just smiled. It's funny, I always knew what my mother is smiling at. Why she's smiling,and the reason of it. But now, I don't. Her face was complicated. My eyes are locked on her angelic smile, I was surprise that it made her look more younger. But in the same time I was looking at her, I could still see the guest from the corner of my eyes.

She was standing gracefully in the background. I never noticed how beautiful she was. Her age was like 20, something, maybe she was the same age as my mom. I don't know.. But her face was beautiful. I couldn't tell if she was more prettier than my mom. But, my mother's face was more sweeter. You could tell that she's soft, kind and gentle just by looking at her face. But this lady is different, instead of emerald eyes, like my mother, she has dark onyx ones. Instead of pink, bubblegum hair, she has raven hair. Looks familiar in some way, but I'm sure I never met her before.

"Sakura, this is Mrs. Uchiha. Say hello to her." my mother finally said. I nodded,_ Uchiha? sounds familiar. I think I've heard it before, but where?_ I got up on my feet, walk up to Mrs. Uchiha. Smiled, and said; "Hello Mrs. Uchiha, nice to meet you. My name is Sakura." _She looks very nice. But those eyes, onyx. They're like Sasuke's. Maybe they are related somehow...but many people have onyx eyes, so, it must have been just a coincidence. _

"Hello Sakura, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, nice to meet you to." she said then turn back to face my mother. They talk about adult things so I don't have to bother listening. "Excuse me." I said before skipping back to my bedroom. I can't belief I got caught! Some lucky day!

20 minutes later, "Sakuraaa!!! Come down now please!!!" my mother yelled from downstairs. What's her problem? "I'm coming mom!!" I yelled back. As lazy as I am now, I manage to walk down the stairs without actually falling on my face or hit the wall beside me and fall over to hit the other wall. I walk past the kitchen to get to the living room. Then, I realized, that I didn't have breakfast yet. No wonder my stomach is always growling and yelling. Mmm..

"What is it mom?" I said, searching the room for Mrs. Uchiha with my half opened eyes. "Huh? Mrs. Uchiha already left?" I ask her, not feeling tired or hungry anymore. "No. She just came to give us an invitation to her house tonight." my mother replied calmly, and smiling. My eyes shot up as I heard her said that. "An invitation to her house? For what?" I ask her again and she smiled, again.

"Yes honey, she's inviting us to have dinner at her place tonight."

"Dinner? Wait, is she one of your friends?"

"Yes. Actually, she's my best friend."

"Then how come I've never met her before?"

"Yes, she just got back from a long mission. She's a ninja too you know..."

I was surprised at that fact. A sweet, soft woman like that could be a ninja? Well, my mother was a ninja too but she doesn't go to missions often. "Sakura? Are you okay?" my mother ask me, "I'm fine mom. I'm just-" I search my mind to find the correct excuse, "hungry, yeah, I'm just hungry, that's all, hungry." I said, smiling. My mother returned my smile and walk me to the kitchen.

"Uh, mummy..."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"She's married right?"

"Who are you talking about honey?"

"Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, Mikoto. Yes, she's married sweetheart, why?"

"Just wondering, does she have any kids?"

"Yup, she does. Two, actually. Two boys."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, mom."

"Oh, Sakura! I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"They will be joining us too. Well, half of them..."

"Huh? What do you mean half of them?"

"Her husband and her oldest son is on a mission. So, only her and the youngest will join us. He's about your age. Maybe you two

could be friends.."

"Hmm, I don't think so..." I said, while sitting at the table beside my mom. Eating breakfast. "Hmm, why's that?" I glance at her as soon as she said that. My eyes wide once again. "I'm not good at making friends." My voice is so soft, I think she didn't hear it. But, her curious face turned into concern ones, so I'm pretty sure she heard it..

"Oh, sweetheart, everything is going to be just fine. If you don't feel like making friends with him, you can stay with me while I talk with Mrs. Uchiha."

"Its okay mother, I'll survive." and with that, a little smile lit on my face. I hope he likes me, or at least doesn't hate me..

"You're a strong girl Sakura. Just like I raised you to to be. Strong, smart, and as beautiful as a cherry blossom. That was all a mother ever wanted for her child to have. And I'm proud to have you as my daughter Sakura. Even though you're such a brat sometimes." she said that through her beautiful smile. I smiled back, thanked her, and hugged her.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind dropping by Mr. Shinterou's shop to buy eggs? This house seems to run out of them."

"Sure mom."

* * *

The day went well, after that. I went to Mr. Shinterou's shop and bought some eggs. Then, I dropped them at my house and continue to wander of at Konoha Streets. I enjoy my walk. Peace and quiet, even though the crowd in the background are making more noise than a group of elephants in the forest. They buzz like the bees too. I didn't care... I was walking at Konoha Park when I saw the sunset. It was beautiful, but then I realized that I must get home before sunset. Not just because its one of my mom's rules, but also because we have dinner with the Uchiha's tonight. And my mother hates to be late... for that reason I began running as fast as my feet could. I fell a few times but, as usual, I felt nothing. Just the fear of getting scold by my mom when I got home.

I knock the front door. Still breathing hard from running all the way home. My mother opened it and her face has an angry expression. I'm very scared now. My heart beat was crazy and my eyes are starting to water."Where in the world have you been young lady?!

"I was wa-"

"Come in and get ready this instant! And wash your hair! It looks like crap!"

"Y-yes m-mother." Now that went well, excellent! fantastic! I got ready as fast as I can. I took a shower, wear my best cloths and shoes. But I almost forget to comb my hair. Luckily I remembered before I walk out of my room. My mother looked beautiful, even though she was wearing her normal cloths. She tied her hair into a single bun, with a violet ribbon. Her dress was purple silk, with long sleeves and it reached the floor, very long, I almost didn't see her matching shoes. I'm not sure if she was wearing makeup but I think so because her cheeks are pink. Or is she nervous? Nah, it must be makeup.

When we got to the Uchiha's house, well, it was kind of like a mansion. Wow, they're rich. I looked at my mom, she was beautiful, like I said. But when I look down at myself, I look awful. I almost look like a guy. I was wearing long, baby pink pants and a white,long sleeved shirt. Plain, but I like it the way it was.

My mother rang the doorbell and in 2 seconds, Mrs. Uchiha answered it. When, we entered the house or mansion, Mrs. Uchiha lead us the living room first. My mom talk with her a little, then her son came in. He sat beside his mother, staring at me, and smirking. I gasp as I realized that _ he _was _Sasuke!_ Sasuke's last name is Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. No wonder I heard that name before... So that means, Mrs. Uchiha, is his mother! Oh how stupid am I?!

There was to things that I'm feeling now. I was relived that it was him. But at the same time, regret. Why didn't I just make an excuse not to come to this dinner or something?! But I was also glad that I come. I couldn't really chose between this two feelings...

* * *

**Part 3 coming soon! Please review..**


	3. Tree House

"Sasuke?" I ask, in a very low voice.. I'm not sure if he heard me or not. Sasuke nodded. Mrs. Uchiha smiled at us. "Have you two met before?" her face was curious, but also excited. "Yes mother, we have met before." Sasuke answered before I could. Its a good thing anyway, because I'm to surprised and shocked to answer her myself. Sasuke then turned to my mother and said hello, before he turned around to leave the room. "I'm sorry, Sasuke is in a bad mood today. Excuse me." Mrs. Uchiha said and followed Sasuke.

"Sakura?" my mom began, I felt dizzy, maybe that's because I forgot to breathe, again.

"Hm?" was all I said. I felt to dizzy to even say another word. It was like the room was spinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you know Sasuke Uchiha?" she ask, her voice soften, but her face became hard. I kept quiet, I'm not in the mood to talk to her. "Well?"

"It's nothing."

Just when mother was about to say something, Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke came in. I shot my face up to look at them. Mrs. Uchiha was smiling, her hands on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke was frowning. "Sorry about that." she apologized before sitting down again, but this time, Sasuke didn't sit beside her or left. He just stood there,

silently, as if he's not there at all. He looked at his mother, take a deep breath and nodded. Mrs. Uchiha just smiled, "Sakura, would you please follow Sasuke? I have to talk about something with your mother." I looked at _him. _He caught my gaze and smirk. " It's okay Sakura, go on now.." my mom sounded like she's trying to get me out of this room. I nodded once and left with Sasuke.

* * *

I gasp as he let me out of the back door, he was holding the door for me, still smirking. We were at the backyard. There are roses, almost everywhere. Wow, his mother must have like them a lot. The fence seems like they have no end and they have Uchiha symbols on them. His backyard was huge. Enough to fit a castle, by the looks of it. There are fireflies everywhere, which makes it bright in the dark. A sparkling lake in the middle and a thin silver bridge across it. There are also a couple of lovely swans swimming. It was beautiful, the way the moonlight shines on the lake. I'm not sure if this is what people call 'backyard'. But what really caught my eyes was something at the other side of the lake, a giant tree, no a giant cherry blossom tree, with a big tree house in it. It was beautiful. The wooden tree house, surrounded by millions of pink cherry blossom petals. It was the most beautiful thing I've even seen. And what makes this more beautiful is tonight is a cloudless night, that means you can see the stars, they are so many of them. Including the moon. Its a full moon tonight...

"Hope you like it. My mother said we have to stay here until they call us to come in again." he replied, smirking.

"And how long would that be?" I can survive an hour, but more than that, no way.

"Hn,"

"And what does 'hn' suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"If I know what I want to do, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Hn."

He walk closer to me, "What are you doing?" he was so close. "Come." he said, then he grab my arm and drag me towards the silver bridge. When we were walking on the bridge, my heart beat-ed faster than usual. "Sasuke! No! Stop!" I screamed as I close my eyes. He suddenly stopped. "Don't be melodramatic, Sakura." He let go of my arm and turned around to face the house-mansion. "Thanks." I said, with my eyes still closed. Then suddenly everything went quiet. I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes slowly, and I couldn't see him in front of me. I began to panic.

I turned my head right, no Sasuke, I turned my head left, still no Sasuke. I turned my whole body around, and there he was. I sigh in relieve. "I thought you left me here to drown!" I complained. He chuckled. "Hn. I'm still making you cross the bridge." I widened my eyes at the word 'cross' "No, plea-" he cut me of by taking my hand. " I'm not changing my mind you know." And there, his dashing smirk again. "Close your eyes, and let me lead you there." he added. I did as he said, and enjoying the warmth of his hand, holding mine.

* * *

I felt my feet touched the grass. That means the trip crossing the silver bridge is over. I sigh, and smiled, my eyes still closed and my right hand still in his. "Are we there yet?" I ask, trying to sound a little enthusiasm, but failed because my voice sounded scared. I don't know why it would sound like that anyway. It took a couple of minutes until he replied, "Yes, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

I did as he said, I opened them slowly, like I always have. I gasp when I saw the gigantic and tall cherry blossom tree and the also pretty big tree house. "Do we have to climb all the way, up there?" I whined as I pointed up to the top of the tree where the tree house is. He nodded, looking up as well. The tree is so tall, I think it already touched the sky. Compared to my little size, the beautiful cherry blossom tree is enormous. Just how am I suppose to climb that thing anyway. I looked at him, and I ask the first question that popped on my mind, "What's up there?"

It took a while until he replied, "Um, books, old pictures. The whole Uchiha history, but I'm not allowed to see that stuff." he paused, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yet." he smirked.

"Oh," I said, looking away.

"Come on let's climb" he said, and he finaly let go of my right hand.

"But-"

"No buts Sakura."

"But what if I fall?" I ask him quickly, as if the words just slip out of my mouth.

"Then I'll catch you." he smirk again.

"Yeah right."

"You don't trust me?"

I shook my head. He smirk and let go of my hand to start climbing.

* * *

"Now is that so hard?" he smirked at me. I sort of give him a death glare, and I regret it because it only makes his smirk wider. "Why are you smirking?" I couldn't help but to ask that question, I'm half dying to know the answer. "I don't know." he answered, as he wipe of the smirk from his face and looked out one of those dusty windows. We were now on the tree, inside the tree house. Ugh! I don't even know why I climb up here in the first place. My mom would be very unpleasant about this. "What do you mean you don't know?" I ask back, I hope he doesn't notice that I'm technically trying to stick to the topic. He looked at me, now, instead of smirking, he's smiling. This is the first time I saw him smile. And it was not just a smile, it was a friendly smile. I smiled back. "It's just a habit, Sakura."

"Oh, sorry."

"Huh? for what?"

"I annoyed you didn't I?"

"Hm, come to think of it, yes, yes, you did annoy me..."

"Sorry."

"Geez, why do you have to apologize for everything?"

"....."

"Well, annoying me isn't really a bad thing. Honestly."

"...."

"Say something."

I feel the need to change the subject, so I let my eyes wander around the um, tree house. "Well, what are we doing here?"

I ask, without looking at him. My eyes flickered around the room, searching for something unknown. A minute passed, and he still haven't answer my question. So I look back at him, expecting him looking back at me. But he just sit there, beside me, staring at the floor. I could tell he's in deep thought. I wonder what he's thinking. "Sasuke?" he still didn't move an inch.

"Sasuke?" I said again, but he remain the same, still as a stone. "Sasuke?!!" I shouted, and it seemed to shocked him.

"Huh? What? Sakura? Oh, of course, the cherry blossoms are beautiful." he said awkwardly.

"What? hahaha!! I said, what are doing here, nothing about the cherry blossoms, silly."

"Oh, well, I have something to say." he began...

"Okay. What is it?" I tried to sound as enthusiasm as possible.

"Well... I.. um.. uh.."

"Just spit it out, Sasuke.."

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"I'm, ... I'm, in lo-" he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because another voice is calling us. "Sasuke? Can you come down now? Don't make me come up there! And hello Sakura..." its Mrs. Uchiha. My eyes widened when she said my name. how did she know I'm up here?. Sasuke just sigh and got up, offering his hand. This time, I took it instead of trying to get up myself. "We'll have this conversation another time, right now, let's get down before my mom climb up here. Seriously, she would." he said. We climb down the tree, and met our mothers crossing their arms over their chest, their expression unhappy.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere." my mom scold us, but looking at me, with her piercing emerald eyes. "But you said we have to stay at the backyard until you call us to come in." Sasuke replied, but mostly to his mother. "Yes, but when I say backyard, I mean the other side of the lake. I didn't tell you to cross the bridge, you know you only come here with Itachi, and now he's not here. What if you tripped and fell into the lake?!" Mrs. Uchiha scold him back. "No, no, it's my fault. I am the one who wants to cross the bridge, I'm curious about the other side, Sasuke told me its not safe, but I am too stubborn to listen. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakur-"

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you take me here. Its all my fault."

Before Sasuke could reply, my mother did instead, "Well, you should know better than climbing trees, Sakura!" she snapped, and shook her head. Sasuke was speechless. Mrs. Uchiha just smiled. "What are we going to do with you two.." she said.

* * *

Tonight was a very, very long night. I can't sleep, I can't even close my eyes. My mind are full of thoughts. thoughts of him, Sasuke. At the tree house, he was going to say something. I only heard "I'm in..." and nothing else, I wonder what he's going to say... Is it something important? I don't know.. maybe I'll find out, tomorrow, that is, if I ever see him again... I hope I will though..


	4. A Magnet For Danger

* * *

I woke too early, there are still no sign of the Sun. I stared at the darkness, my breath heavy, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I heard someone sobbing and crying, it took me a few minutes to realize that it was me. Why am I crying? Then it all came back to me, my dream. I dreamt about him.. Sasuke.

* * *

_The dream, I was standing in the middle of a flower field. I was alone. The field was big, to big. It seems like there was no beginning..... and no end. I was alone, and it was cold. The Sun was shining bright. But the air was cold, and I was freezing._

_I saw Sasuke, waving at me, and screaming my name. He was standing very far, he tried to run to me, but he doesn't seem to get close, not even a bit. He still looks small from the big space between us, but he's running. _

_"Sakura! Don't go! Please!" he shouted. What does he mean don't go? I'm not going anywhere. Suddenly, the surroundings disappeared into black. Nothing but black, it was dark, all I could see is Sasuke, who is still trying to approach me. I stared at him. _

_"Sakura! Please, stop!" he yelled. Stop what? I was confused. "Sakura!" he said my name again, "No!" he yelled. I want to say something, at least to calm him down. I cleared my throat, take a deep breath, and trying to say his name. But I can't find my voice. I search my throat, waiting for it to come back, but it didn't. And Sasuke is still running._

_I felt my eyes began to water. I was crying, and I need to get to him. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I can't move. I could only look at Sasuke who was trying so hard to approach me. He was still far away. Then, he screamed my name one last time, "Sakura!!!" _

_And I woke up.._

_

* * *

  
_

I wipe my face, trying to wipe away the dream as well. But I guess it will hunt me for a couple of days.

I got out of my bed, and went to the bathroom to shower. I didn't care if it was early. I only thought of him, and only him.

After shower, I walk back to my room, and got dress. I opened my window, there are suppose to be birds singing outside, but today, nothing.

Maybe its just to early. It is still dark anyway. I combed my hair, it was a little bit longer now. It already passed my shoulders. And I think I look weird.

So I tied me hair into a pony tail using a red ribbon.

Then, I went downstairs, starting my day. The house was dark, that means mother didn't woke up yet. I walk to the kitchen, in the dark. I was use to it, I memorized every inch of my house. I didn't bother switching on the lights, I started making breakfast. I usually ate cereal, but today, I only drink milk.

And the reason is, I'm to lazy to climb on a chair to reach the cereal box. Since mother always kept it high enough so that I couldn't reach it. Because the last time I did, I fell of the chair and hit a mop, then the end of the mop's stick hit one of mother's cooking oil and it drop and the oil spill almost half of the kitchen floor. And when mother heard all the noise and rush to the kitchen, she slip and fell on her back and her slippers flew and it drop into mother's soup that she's making for one of her friends that was in the hospital.

I guess her friend enjoyed the _slipper soup_ my mother cooked for her...

I smiled at the memory. Mother scold me badly for my clumsiness. When I finished my milk, I skipped to the living room, search for a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note for mother.

* * *

_Dear mother, _

_I woke up early and I can't sleep. I already ate breakfast and I didn't eat cereal. I only drank milk. _

_So don't worry, I didn't climb a chair and fell and role through the back door and to the street and got hit by a truck. _

_I'm fine. I was just bored and I feel like taking a walk outside, I'll be back before lunch. I promise. _

_I'll keep an eye on lost monkeys from the zoo. If I tripped in front of a bus or got hit by lightning or whatever it is next time, _

_I promise I will be home before lunch._

_I love you, mom. Your danger magnet, Sakura._

_

* * *

  
_

So, the day was quite peaceful, the village was quiet. No one woke up yet when I started walking. The streets were dark, but I can see where I'm going thanks to the street lights. I wonder what time is it, I let my feet lead my way. And I ended up at the park.

The same park where I first met Sasuke, and the same park I got bullied by Ino-pig. The sky was still dark. No sign of the Sun, and I wonder again, what time is it? I forgot to check the clock when I was at home. I walk to the swings, my hands in my pocket, and stared at it.

The last time I was on a swing is what? 3 years ago? I remembered it clearly, when my father is still alive. I swing slowly, while singing. The song I made up myself.

* * *

_Swing, swing, swing,_

_Until I touch the sky,_

_And see the birds flying by,_

I count, 1, 2, 3, and I started to sing again,

_Swing, swing, swing, _

_Oh, I wish I had wings,_

_I wish I was king._

I count, 4, 5, 6, and I started to sing again,

_Swing, swing, swing,_

_Until I feel the clouds,_

_I wish- - - -_

I noticed my parents are fighting. They are yelling at each other. I loose my focus on the swing, and I fell.

The next day, father went on a S-class mission, only half of the team came back. And my father was not one of them.

I walk away, found myself sitting on a bench the next minute.

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey," a familiar voice said. I could recognize it anywhere. _Sasuke-kun._ I flinch at my thought, just since when did I call him 'Sasuke-kun'?

I look at my left, and saw _him_ walking towards me. I smiled.

"Hey," I answered.

"Didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he ask me as he sat down on the bench beside me.

"I could say the same thing about you, Sasuke-kun." oh my, the word 'kun' just slipped out of my lips. He raised a brow.

"Hn," he smirk.

I smiled. "Well, I manage to escape from my mother, she was still sleeping." I said, looking back at the ground, feeling uncomfortable, and blushing.

"Yeah, me too. I had a bad dream and I can't sleep." he said,

"Hm, want to talk about it?" I offered, I wasn't going to tell him that I had a bad dream too.

"No." he said harshly, I flinched. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." I cut him of. And for my realization, I was using 'kun' again. And it made him smirk.

"Hn, want to take a walk?" he ask me in a polite voice. I nodded.

* * *

We started walking on the now uncrowded streets of Konoha. It's still dark, still no sign of the Sun. It was only me, and Sasuke-kun, walking side by side. We walk in silence. We clearly got to the point where if one of us talks, they loose. He was so quiet, I could only hear our footsteps, and the peaceful sound of the trees blown by the wind. I shuddered. He noticed, "Are you cold?" he ask me, not bothering to meet my gaze.

"Uh-not really." I lied.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun..." I began. And I give up, the word 'kun' just slip out of my mouth. He smirk in reply, "What time is it?"

"...I'm not sure, but i think it's about 2 or 3 hours past midnight..."

"Oh,"

"Come on, I'd better walk you home before your mother woke up."

"Oh, its okay, I have until lunch. I already wrote her a note."

"Hn."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Aa, no. I have all day, actually. What do you want to do, Sakura?"

"Uh, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm.." he paused, "Training, if that's okay with you.."

"Oh, that's just fine."

* * *

So, we started training, and he was good with the kunai. I never seen anyone this good, well for our age that is. It went the same routine,

He throws a kunai, I dodge it.

I throw a kunai, he dodge it.

Until...

I was staring into space, thinking about the strange dream I had last night, in the middle of the spar. He threw 6 kunais at a time. If I was paying attention, I would've dodged it easily, but I wasn't. I snap out of my _day dreaming_ when I noticed 6 kunais are flying towards me. I was shocked, I couldn't move, I close my eyes, waiting for the pain..

But it never came, my eyes flew open as I realize that something very soft was around me. I looked up, to see _his _face. I was in Sasuke's arms.

"It is true, you are a magnet for danger." he whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Well, that's it.. sorry it's short. Please review! **


	5. My Fault

As usual, I forgot to breathe, again. I was in his _arms_, and he was looking at me right in the eyes. Oh his _beautiful_ onyx eyes, they look like the stars. Like, there were many _colours_ in his eyes. But I'm sure I'm dreaming, because I've seen his eyes many, many times before, and I'm sure they're just _plain_ black. But now, his eyes are different. Anger, was seen in it. "It is true, you are a magnet for danger." he said just a while ago, if I remembered correctly.

I looked over his shoulder to see where the kunais strike-d, all 5 of them, on the trunk of a far away tree. Oh my, just what _if _it did hit me? Oh Sasuke-kun thank you so much for saving my life! But really, he was the one who threw the kunais in the first place... but still...

"Sasuke-kun.." my eyes softened, but my expression shocked. He really cared about me... well at least he cared enough to not let me die.

"Come on, let's get you home." was the only thing he said before getting _us_ up.

"But-"

"No buts Sakura, you almost got killed."

"Yeah, but by _you_.." As soon as the words slipped out of my lips, I regret it already. He glared at me, a terrifying glare, almost made me jump, but I squeak instead. He looked away after a good minute glaring at me.

"Let's go.." he turned around and started walking. I followed, only to stand in his way. He frowned. "Just what are you doing Sakura?"

"Standing in your way." I simply replied.

"Well get out of my way."

"No!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't want to go home."

"You almost got killed. Now, come!"

"_Yeah, but by you_." I repeat the sentence I said earlier. I knew I was going to loose this. He's better at arguing then I am. It seems like the words I said strike him like a bullet, he flinched. I smirk. But I can still see that he's still fighting for victory. He turned to face me.

"So you're saying that its my fault?!" he snapped.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"Hn, You are the one who's day dreaming during a battle!"

"So you're blaming me!" I yelled.

"Hn, if you didn't do what you are doing then, you could have dodged the attack!"

"It's still your fault! Why did you attack me if you know I was day dreaming?!"

"A ninja strikes when the opponent is distracted. Uchiha rule number 12." he said, smirking.

"Well what do I care about your stupid, ridiculous Uchiha rules nonsense?!" I snapped.

"Fine, don't care! I'm leaving. You can do what ever you want, your choice. You could even kill yourself, for all I care! You know you should have just said thanks." he turned around again to leave.

"Fine, thank you! And perhaps I will take that advise. Maybe I will kill myself!"

"Your welcome, and good luck with that."

* * *

I fell to my knees, watching him walk away. I should have just said thanks. Will he forgive me? He's my only friend, I wish he would. Oh, I am stupid after all. I watch him, disappearing into the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" I yelled.

But its to late.

He was gone.

I was alone, and I hated to be alone.

I got up, turned around, and I saw _sunrise_.

So, beautiful.

Did Sasuke saw it?

I wish he did.

I wish he was here with me,

...so that we can see it together...

_

* * *

_

I promise mother that I will be back for lunch. But, I'm not in the mood to keep walking around Konoha anymore. I want to go home. I want to take a shower, -again- because I was sweating. And I want to eat cereal. I want to.. to..

...to be with someone...

And my mother was the right person.

But she was not the person I want to talk to most,

...I want to talk to Sasuke.

I want to apologize for what I did..

I shouldn't say his Uchiha rules, stupid and ridiculous.

I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.

I started walking back home. I wasn't really looking where I'm going. And when I look up I realize I was in front of the _Yamanaka's Flower shop_. Which meant Ino-pig is here. I better leave before she sees me. I turned around and began walking away, because I think I've passed my house already, because its in the other direction.

"Good morning, forehead.." a female voice greeted me with an unpolite tone.

It was...

...of course...

...who else...

...other than...

"Ino-pig."

"Nice to see you too billboard-brow." again with that unpleasant tone of hers. I'm sure, she could make the villagers leave Konoha in a second, if she sings. Even the Hokage, and maybe even her own parents. Wow!

"Long time no see Miss Ponytail."

"Yeah, are you here to buy flowers?"

"No."

"Then, get lost!"

"My pleasure." I turned around to leave again but-

"Wait, Sakura!"

"What?!"

"I heard you and _my_ Sasuke are friends. Is that true?"

"Your Sasuke?"

"Yeah, _my_ Sasuke. So are you? Friends with him? Or are they just rumors?_"_

"Uh, um, uh, n-no. Ju-just rum-rumors." I don't even know why I said that. But I also don't know if we are still friends.

_

* * *

_

I reached home just in time for lunch, like I promised I would. I knock on the front door and waited. The door opened 15 seconds later.

"Hey mom." I greeted, smiling my usual smile. "Sakura, glad to see you in full shape (alive)." she answered. "Hmm.."

"I made lunch, as usual."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Sasuke is part of it."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"...Mhm, me and Sasuke," I paused stopping from saying 'Sasuke-kun' in front of mother. I swallowed loudly, and continued, "Sort of, bump into eachother when I was walking at the park." I smiled my usual smile. "Well, what happened?" mother ask again.

".......... We _kind of_ trained together, and I _kind of_ almost gotten hit with 5 kunais. And Sasuke _kind of_ saved me. And I _kind of_ gotten into a fight with him. And the last but not least, we are _kind of, _not friends anymore...."

"Its your fault isn't it?"

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend that it isn't Sakura.. I can see it in your eyes.. You're like an open book."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. Tch." I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing, I guess.."

"Talk to him."

"He'll never want to talk to me."

"Then write."

"What?"

"Oh, Sakura, write a letter to him. You know you got a collection of wonderful poems, maybe there's one that matches your situation.. Besides, all you have to do is write on a piece of paper. You don't have to say it out loud.."

"I'll think of it."

"That's my baby girl."

"Mom, I'm 7!"

* * *

**Reviews please..**

**I know..**

**Its awful..**

**I'll..**

**Do better..**

**Next time..**


	6. Sorry

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry I made you mad,_

_I'm sorry for everything I said,_

_If you never want to talk to me again,_

_It's okay, I understand,_

_I wish I could say this in person,_

_But I'm scared you wouldn't want to listen,_

_I start to feel lonely as the days went by,_

_I felt empty and I started to cry,_

_You left me alone that day,_

_You left me bleeding all the way.._

_I missed you as my best friend,_

_I missed the feeling of you holding my hand,_

_Its okay if I'm not forgiven,_

_Maybe its the time I let go of the ribbon,_

_That kept us attached since we met,_

_Its time I made my mind set,_

_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..I'm sorry -and I miss you-.._

_

* * *

_

So I fold the paper, keep it in my pocket and exited my house after yelling, "Mom! I'm going for a walk!!"

I was planning to go to the Uchiha Estate, but..

I'm afraid that he will, will... will be mad at me ...

I'm so dumb,

I'm so stupid,

I'm such an idiot,

I'm bad lucked,

And stupid,

And as Sasuke-kun would say it...

_..annoying.._

* * *

What? What the-

I'm here..

already..

But how did I get here?

Oh these stupid feet of mine!

They walk to Sasuke-kun's house by themselfs,

with out my permission.

Clever..

Brilliant..

"Hello Sakura, weird seing you here so early.." a sweet voice greeted me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see only Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke-kun's mother.. watering the flowers. "Oh, hai." My cheeks turned a little hot. I must be blushing.

"What a shame, I'm sorry honey, but Sasuke's out for training.." she said.

"Training? Oh uh, its okay." I blush a little red-er.

"Please, do come in." she lead me through the front door, smiling.

Once we were inside, she made me a glass of juice, orange juice, which I'm not quite fond of, but not hate. It was just so sour, but sweet at the same time. So she ask me the first question I'm sure she was going to ask. "So, what's up with you and Sasuke lately, dear?"

I lift my eyes to look at her beautiful face, I opened my mouth, but then closed it back because nothing came out. I tried again, "N-n-no-nothi-thing th-that b-big, real-re-really." I forced a smile. Suddenly the note I wrote for Sasuke popped in my mind, and it suddenly weight 10 pouns in my pocket. I slowly took it out. And hand it to her, she took it and immidietly saw the name 'SASUKE' written on the front, she smiled. "Of course I'll pass it to him dear, as soon as he gets home."

* * *

That was a relieve.

I don't feel like going home yet, maybe a walk..

At the park..

When I reached the park, it was empty, just the way I liked it.

I walked to the swing,

I use to play on the left side,

But I realized that,

There was another kid,

About my age,

Whose playing in my place,

I wasn't alone,

I looked at him,

He looked at me,

I smiled at him,

He smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" he had blond hair and sky blue eyes, and I think he had whiskers. He grinned.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura,"

"Hello Sakura. I think I saw you before. But where?" he scratch his head, looking at the sky, then back at me, then at the sky, and back again. I blink.

"Ahah! The academy!!" he smiled. He almost yelled.

"Yeah," I haven't really seen him at the academy before.. but its good making new friends. But the problem is, all my friends are BOYS!

"Hey wanna go for some ramen?"

"Uh-"

"I'll pay!!!" now that's what I call a yell. It hurt my ears.

"Uh, sure." I smiled half-heartedly.

* * *

**Sorry so much!**

**It's short.**

**I'll make a longer one next time.**

**Promise!**

**Reviews..**

**Please!  
**


	7. Naruto And The Weird Old Man

**A/N (MUST READ!): Guys, I'm so very sorry. I know I haven't update for...months! I've been lazy and I have school so... But I'm so sorry! I promise I'll TRY to update at least 3 times a month. And I'll make this HALF Sakura's POV and the other HALF Sasuke's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Naruto's NOT mine.  
**

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

_

Here I sit, next to the blond boy who I just met 10 minutes ago. And who is treating me ramen at Ichiraku's now.

As much as I hate to say, I think I'm starting to like this boy sitting next to me. Naruto is his name, right?

He's really nice. Maybe, even nicer than Sasuke-kun...

No I don't really mean that. They're both nice.

In their own special ways.

Sasuke-kun is...well, Sasuke-kun. He has his own attitude. Strong, determined, and yet friendly too. Like Naruto. That's one thing they have in common. Sasuke-kun is very quiet. Not like Naruto. Sasuke-kun prefers to be alone, most of the time. But he never pushed me away. Well, not until that whole episode of my fight with him.

Unlike Naruto. Who is the opposite of Sasuke-kun.

Maybe I could be friends with Naruto. He's a total different person than Sasuke-kun. But still, that would be a betrayal to Sasuke-kun. And I would do no such thing to him. Now, tomorrow or ever.

"Sakura-chan!!!! You look so far far away! What're you thinking, hm? Tell me! Tell me!! Tell me!!!"

I fell off the chair....

And my ears hurt. What a wonderful day!

"BAKA!!!!" I yelled at him as aimed to hit his face.

The next thing I knew, there was a boy who looked like Naruto lying on the floor, holding his cheek.

"Oh my God, Naruto. I'm so sorry!" I offered my hand to him.

And he took it, smiling brightly at me.

On that very second, I knew. Who ever this blond, loud, annoying boy was...he was my friend. And now, I feel like Sasuke-kun is just a fading memory.

_

**Sasuke's POV**

_

I'm looking for Sakura. I feel like it's my fault we're fighting. Though, obviously it's no where near my fault. But still, I have to apologize. After all, she just gave me this note. There's a poem in it. For some reason, I can't get it out of my head.

_I'm sorry I made you mad,_

_I'm sorry for everything I said,_

_If you never want to talk to me again,_

_It's okay, I understand,_

_I wish I could say this in person,_

_But I'm scared you wouldn't want to listen,_

_I start to feel lonely as the days went by,_

_I felt empty and I started to cry,_

_You left me alone that day,_

_You left me bleeding all the way.._

_I missed you as my best friend,_

_I missed the feeling of you holding my hand,_

_Its okay if I'm not forgiven,_

_Maybe its the time I let go of the ribbon,_

_That kept us attached since we met,_

_Its time I made my mind set,_

_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..I'm sorry -and I miss you-_

Ugh...those words...so annoying. Just like Sakura, heh. Anyway, where is she? I've looked everywhere. Her house, her mother said she haven't returned. The park where we first met, no one there. The training grounds, she's not there too. And the academy, Yamanaka's Flower shop -since Ine, Ina, Inu..or whatever her name is her best friend-. Well, I checked EVERYWHERE!! And I still haven't found her yet!

This is getting on my nerves. I guess I should go home already. She'll turn up eventually.

I decided to take the long way home, in case I find her on the way back. Just where in the world is she? Should I consider looking in the Sand Village or something?!

I scanned the area for something....pink. Just then, I saw something, well, pink. When I look closer, it was just an old MAN with a pink, giant, fluffy HAT!! It covered his whole head! Except the face. Is he going bald or something? If he is, then why, of all things to wear on your head...did he chose a GIANT, FLUFFY, HAT??!! And why PINK?! Is he a man or a woman?

I shuddered from the thought. Even if one day, I was to turn bald, I would rather skin myself alive than to wear a pink, giant fluffy _thing_ on my head. That old man must have very serious problems. And I mean BIG problems.

Before I could restrain myself, I thought about how BIG his problems could be...maybe, just maybe...he was a former ninja. Who was injured in a battle. Maybe, although it's stupid, his opponent managed to tear his hair from his head. Including the skin. And got his brains out of his head.

That does make sense, in a very, very, twisted way. Maybe because the old man's brain is no longer in his head, he couldn't think straight. Maybe that's why he's wearing that thing on his head!

"Hey, kid. Why are you staring at me like that?" a man's voice asked. I blinked once. Twice. When I finally registered what the man said, I looked up. Confused. Then I noticed that pink, giant fluffy thing on his head. I gasp. It's the old man! When I finally gained my senses back, I glared at him. "Nothing." I mumbled before I simply walked away from him.

I sighed. That man sure is scary. Not that I will admit it out loud.

Just then, I heard someone laugh. Very loud. A girl's laugh. And it was, somewhat very familiar. I turned my head to the direction of said laughter. I realized I was at the Ichiraku Ramenshop.

Now I'm sure my eyes was the size of a plate! It's-

"S-sakura." ....and who is that blond kid sitting beside her?

Sakura turned her head around, smiling. For a few seconds our eyes met.

And as fast as lightning, the smile disappeared from her face.

* * *

**Reviews please? Thanks!**

**-Rose and Romance  
**


End file.
